1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for installing a stowage cabinet inside a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of vehicles, such as trucks, trains and aircraft are often equipped with stowage cabinets for storage. These cabinets mount to the vehicle's frame with hardware, such as metal fittings, bolts, rods, and the like. In aircraft, for example, connection points for connecting the hardware to the frame are provided on spars, frame or rib members, stringers, and fuselage skin and are usually visible when attaching the cabinet. In trucks, however, connection points are often hidden on the frame behind the headliner.
In an era of streamlined design and enhanced quality control, especially for trucks, stowage cabinets should not be misaligned or appear deformed after installation. The fit and finish of both the cabin and the cabinets after installation should reflect a high degree of quality. Customers, therefore, should not see any misalignment or deformation around the installed cabinets or trim.
In trucks, the streamlined design of the cab has contributed to additional problems in mounting a stowage cabinet. In the prior art shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, cabinet mount 110 fastens to the top front of stowage cabinet 62. The design of cabinet mount 110 requires cabinet mount 110 to abut against the roof headliner of a vehicle. While holding the cabinet in place, the cabinet is mounted by driving screws through a flat thin surface into the vehicle frame at the roof. Yet the streamlined design of the cab allows a worker limited access to directly install the screws into the roof. If a sidewinder tool is used to install the screws, the worker must hold his hands at an awkward angle to hold the tool in position. This awkward angle is not only unergonomic and strains the worker's wrists, but it increases the time for installation of the cabinet. Furthermore, if the worker overtightens the screws, the cabinet itself can deform and no longer fit cleanly against the wall and roof of the vehicle.
If the cabinet door is first removed, a worker can use standard tools to mount the cabinet. While this method eliminates the unergonomic conditions, the bulky door is awkward to properly reinstall into the mounted cabinet. The worker may have to stand on a ladder or scaffold while trying to properly align and fasten the door in place within the mounted cabinet. Reinstalling the door not only increases the time of installation, but it does not eliminate the problem of cabinet deformation due to overtightened screws.
Therefore, one object of the invention is to easily and efficiently mount the cabinet to the vehicle using standard tools. Another object of the invention is to allow the ergonomic installation of the cabinet. Still another object of the invention is to reduce or prevent the deformation of the cabinet due to overtightened fasteners.